


Late Night Insomnia

by Zestypineapple



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Masturbation, One Shot, Soloplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 20:12:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zestypineapple/pseuds/Zestypineapple
Summary: Sakura tries to cure her sleeplessness with a certain Uchiha in mind.





	Late Night Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters.

"Stop, stop crying Sakura."

Sakura let out a heavy sigh; filled with regret and a pinch of loneliness; before returning from the bathroom to her bed. Flopping down on the covers; Sakura knew the only way to cure tonights insomnia was a little too hot even for her standards. However, as she felt her thoughts take a slow turn from embarrassment to want. Sakura saw the face of the only man whom she adored and missed ever since his redemption journey.  
"Sasuke." Sakura whispered longingly. She knew he had to leave, to repent. But that didn't change the fact that she wanted him to stay a little longer. "We finally had him home and the next week he leaves." She hissed. Sakura could already feel the tears swelling. Sniffing away the waterworks, Sakura tugged off her night pants. Ruffling up her bobbed hair, she preceded to sit up and tucked her legs up to her waist. Spreading her knees apart, Sakura knew exactly what she needed. Trailing her hand on her neck, downward to her chest until she finally slide below the place of her belly button. Putting her hand inside the underwear, she then gently started rubbing in circles around the place that set her ablaze. All Sakura could do was imagine Sasukes' ruff battletorn fingers working wonders on herself. Sliding one finger lower than the others, she worked herself until she felt the beginnings of sweat starting on her face. Tilting her hips up a little, she finally felt the pleasurable burn she oh, so, craved. She was so close. Panting heavyly, she closed her eyes thinking of the love she had. The one that poked her forehead and said "Thank you." Seeing his small smile made her heartache but at the same time she felt the heat between her thighs explode.

"Oh damn." Sakura breathed out loud. "That was intense." Afer basking in the aftermath, Sakura leeped up out of the covers and trotted towards the bathroom to clean up. "Please come back soon." She whispered to the emptied room. Hoping that maybe, somehow, it would reach his feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> First work, first post. Feedback and constructive criticism is definitely welcomed. Any tips to improve my writing is greatly appreciated~


End file.
